When Ron Washed The Clothes
by Aline Yasmin
Summary: O que aconteceu no dia que Rony resolveu lavar as roupas com uma máquina de lavar usada pelos trouxas?


- ... ai é só apertar esse botão, depois esse outro e por último esse. - Hermione tentava explicar, o mais detalhadamente que pode, como ligar a máquina de lavar roupas para Ron. - Entendeu?

Ron queria muito responder que não, mas também não queria parecer um idiota que não sabe ligar uma engenhoca dessas trouxas, e um outro motivo era o espaço da lavanderia que tinham em casa, o oxigênio estava começando a faltar, queria sair logo dali. Não era de se esperar que uma casa como aquela tivesse uma lavanderia como aquela. Resumindo, a casa era pequena. Ainda teriam casas melhores, afinal, era a primeira casa deles depois de se casarem - casamento que já iria completar cinco anos -, foi a mais barata que conseguiram arrumar. Os pais dos dois até tinham se oferecido para pagarem as despesas, mas eles recusaram, alegando que tinham que começar a conquistar as coisas por próprio mérito.

- Sim, entendi. - Ron mentiu. Orgulho masculino. Por que alguns homens insistem em ser orgulhosos de mais para assumirem seus medos, problemas e erros? Não há nada de ruim nisso às vezes.

- Certo, preciso visitar Ginny agora. Acha que consegue ficar alguns minutos sozinho com a máquina? - Hermione estava um pouco desconfiada de Ron. Não tinha certeza se realmente deveria deixa-ló ali, mas Ginny precisava dela.

A ruiva estava grávida do segundo filho e Harry viajando à trabalho, então não era muito aconselhável deixa-lá sem alguém por perto, com um bebê de um ano e alguns meses muito serelepe. E se sua bolsa rompesse? Certamente precisaria de alguém. As mulheres da família alternavam seu tempo em dar um pulinho lá de vez em quando, para se certificarem de que nada estivesse errado, agora, por exemplo, era a vez de Hermione, ela aproveitaria a visita e contaria uma novidade a amiga.

- Ora Mione, o que acha que eu sou? - Ron a encarou indignado. - Um homem ou um rato? - Hermione ficou indecisa em sua resposta. Não sabia realmente o que responder.

Acabou por lembrar da adolescência deles. Ron quase sempre teve uma certa dificuldade em pensar nos planos, mas no final acabava por ajudar. Hermione soltou uma gargalhada sem querer ao ter essas lembranças.

- O que foi? - Ron tinha o semblante curioso. Hermione percebeu o que estava fazendo e parou na hora.

- Nada não. - Deu um selinho em Ron se despedindo.

- Só um selinho? - Ele reclamou.

Hermione riu novamente. Deu um beijo mais duradouro e prazeroso nele.

- Agora foi melhor. - Ela se fingiu de brava e deu um tapa leve no ombro do ruivo.

- Agora tenho que ir. Até mais tarde.

- Até amor.

Hermione saiu daquele cubículo e foi até um lugar em que pudesse aparatar. Agora eram Ron e a máquina de lavar.

- Tudo bem. - Ron começou a andar de um lado para outro pensando em que passo dar primeiro. - Pois bem, você poderia ser igual a um Hipogrifo, eu te cumprimento e espero para ver no que irá dar.

Ele tentou lembrar-se de todos os passos que Hermione lhe ensinara e até que teve muito exito no que fez, mas a parte complicada foi executar.

- Bom, é hora da verdade. - O ruivo abriu um armário que tinha ao lado da máquina em que ficavam produtos de limpezas e etc, pegou um pacote de sabão em pó. - Hermione não me disse a quantidade de sabão que tenho que por. - Olhou para a cesta de roupas sujas e concluiu. - A julgar pela quantidade de roupas que têm aqui, devo usar muito sabão. - E despejou quase todo o vidro de sabão na máquina. - Agora, eu aperto esse botãozinho que diz "ligar" e pronto.

Até que não foi difícil, pensou com seus botões. Acho que não faz mal relaxar um pouco agora. Ron saiu da lavanderia fechando a porta e foi deitar-se no sofá. Acabou por pegar no sono, acordando duas horas depois.

Como não era acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de coisa, nem lembrou-se que tinha posto roupas pra lavar, era Hermione quem sempre fazia essas coisas.

Como a casa era pequena, tudo ficava perto de tudo, quarto, sala, cozinha, banheiro e lavanderia. Quando Ron estava indo de sala para cozinha - claro, depois de um cochilo nada melhor que encher o estomago - ouviu um barulho estranho que vinha da porta do meio, a lavanderia ficava entre esses dois cômodos. No momento que ouviu o barulho lembrou-se do que tinha feito, "correu" para abrir a porta e ao fazer isso foi recebido com uma montanha de espuma que crescia a cada instante e um jato de água.

- Mas que m...! - A roupa que vestia ficou totalmente encharcada, assim como seu rosto, e por consequência disto seu cabelo ficou colado em sua face pigando.

- Ronnie, voltei. - Hermione falou da porta de entrada/saída.

Bateu um desespero em Ron. Ele imaginava milhares de coisas que passariam na cabeça da esposa quando visse aquela bagunça, métodos pra diminui-ló, como, "Você não consegue fazer isso! Francamente Ronald...!" Sua voz veio claramente em sua cabeça. Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Com um pequeno aceno de varinha limpou aquela "lambança" e secou-se.

- Onde você está? - Ron ouviu seus passos claramente fazendo eco pela casa.

Certificou-se que tudo estava arrumado, trancou a porta e foi a procura dela.

- Oi benzinho! - Ele sorriu ao vê-la e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Hermione surpreendeu-se com a atitude dele.

- Oi, o que aconteceu? - Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso de desconfiada no rosto.

- Nada, o que teria acontecido? Como Ginny está? - Ele acrescentou rapidamente antes que ela pudesse responder a primeira pergunta.

- Ela está bem sim, tendo algumas crises descencessárias, mas está ótima. - Os dois foram pra cozinha. - Sempre soube que Ginny ficaria assim quando engravidasse.

- Estou começando a achar que Harry viajou de propósito. - Ron comentou distraidamente.

- Por que disse isso?

- Não, não, nada não. - Ron tentou transparecer normal.

A verdade é que Harry realmente tinha viajado para não matar Ginny. A experiência da primeira gravidez não tinha deixado muitas boas lembranças. Ele não fez isso por mau, foi até bom, não seria legal deixar seu filho sem mãe. Mas a viagem era a trabalh sim.

- Ron, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Hermione se encostou na pia da minuscula cozinha.

- Acabou de perguntar. - Ele começou a rir da piada sem graça. olhou pro rosto de Hermione, percebeu que ela tinha a boca contraida de desaprovação e terminou a "seção risada" tossindo como se tivesse se engasgado. - Claro que pode, nem precisa perguntar.

- Bom, se nós tivéssemos um filho você ficaria ao meu lado mesmo que eu pedisse que não e te mandasse embora? - Ela começou a mexer em uma mecha de seu cabelo sem perceber o que estava fazendo, olhando pro chão e balançando um dos pés.

O ruivo (fofo da minha vida), aproximou-se dela, colocou essa mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e levantou sua cabeça.

- Claro, sem exitar. - E sem pensar juntou seus lábios aos dela. Um beijos suave, só deles.

- Ron eu... - Hermione começou a falar quando terminaram o beijo, mas foi interrompida por um barulho vindo do outro lado da parede. - O que foi isso? - Ela se afastou dele e seguiu o ruído.

Incrível como alguns minutos com Hermione faziam Ron esquecer de tudo ao seu redor. Ela pós sua mão na maçaneta da lavanderia - porque era de lá que vinha o ruído -, abrindo a porta, foi recebida por um jato de água e muita espuma, deixando-a toda molhada.

A reação dela deixou Ron muito surpreso.

- Por que você está rindo? - Ele ficou confuso e receoso com a resposta que viria.

- É engraçado, não?

- O que? - Ele perguntou ainda mais confuso encostando-se na parede.

- Eu ia te contar que estou grávida, ai escutamos esse barulho e eu me molho toda, pra mim foi engraçado.

- É foi engraçado. - Ele a acompanhou nas risadas. Ron é um homem muito distráido, demora muito tempo para "digerir" o que lhe é dito. - Posso te confessar uma coisa?

- Claro, saiba que sempre pode contar comigo. - Ela lhe sorriu bondosamente.

- É que... Um pouco antes de você chegar aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo. - Ele ficou encabulado.

- Por que ficou assim? - Ela se aproximou dele. - Parece até que eu ficaria brava com você por ter problemas com a máquina.

- Não está? - Ele franziu a testa.

- Claro que não. - Ela o abraçou. - Nunca mais pense isso. - Ele acariciou os cabelos castanhos, molhados, da morena.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo o que? - Ela o questionou ainda abraçada a ele.

- Por sempre achar que você vai pensar o pior de mim.

- Não importa. Isso só demonstra que você tem medo do que eu pensarei de você, mas quero que saiba que nunca pensarei o pior de ti.

- Hermione, você não sabe o quanto eu te amo. - Ron trocou de posição com Hermione, prendendo-a contra a parede.

Não dá pra pensar direito quando um certo ruivo de família Weasley, com sardas no rosto, está te beijando loucamente em uma casa pequena e abafada, ainda mais com o simples fato desse mesmo ruivo saber enlouqecer uma mulher enchendo ela de carinho, caricias, beijos e lindas palavras. Estranho pensar isso de Ron. O garoto do nariz sujo do primeiro ano não se imaginaria ali naquela situação...

- Pera, pera Ron. - Contra sua vontade, Hermione desgrudou-se dele.

- O que? Por que? - Ron perguntou todo frustrado. Ele fica uma gracinha assim.

- Você não ouviu nenhuma palavra do que eu disse, né? - Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, fingindo cara de brava.

- Claro que escutei, escutei tudo. - Ele fez menção de beija-la novamente, mas Hermione o impediu.

- Não você não me escutou!

- Por que não te escutei? - Ele estava ficando irritado.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu disse que estou grávida!

- E eu ouvi quando você disse que está grá... - Ron enfim percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e aquelas palavras provoram um choque em si. - Merlin... Mione... Você, você, você... Disse... Que está grávida?

- Sim, foi isso que eu disse. E então? - Ela ficou meio receosa quanto a reação dele.

- Eu vou ser pai? - Podia se ver o brilho brotando em seus olhos e um sorriso nascendo em seus lábios.

- Vai, vai sim. - Hermione também ficando emocionada. Os hormônios da gravidez estava por começar a fazer efeito no corpo dela.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. - Ron levantou ela e os dois rodopiaram no ar, Hermione deu um grito sem querer porque foi pega desprevinida. - Eu vou ser pai? - Ela assentiu. - Quer dizer, realmente, eu vou ser pai?

- Vai Ron, nós vamos ter um filho.

- Mi, você acabou de me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. - Ele a beijou provocando cócegas.

- Eu te amo Ron.

- Eu te amo mais.

- Nem em sonho. - Ela riu.

- Acho melhor você trocar de roupa e secar seus cabelos. Você está molhada. - Ron a pegou no colo, ela soltou outro grito, ele a levou pro quarto, pra poder se trocar.

Ficaram a noite toda acordados, pensando em possíveis nomes para o futuro bebê que formava-se no ventre de Hermione. Os dois estavam emocionados e ansiosos. Nunca foram pais e não tinham experiência no assunto. Tinham certeza de uma coisa, amariam muito aquela criança, independente de como ela fosse. Ela estava vindo para trazer mais alegria ao casal, se é que isso era possível, eles estavam muito felizes...

É, Rose e Hugo nasceram para trazer felicidade e luz aos dois...

Alguns anos depois...

- Rosemarie! - Ron pulou do sofá ao escutar aquilo. - Você está namorando um Malfoy?

May Be Continued, Maybe...


End file.
